


Sous une pluie battante

by Kristiel



Category: L'Autre Côté Des Ombres - Noëmie Auke
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cute, First Kiss, Français | French, M/M, Pining, Pining Allowin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiel/pseuds/Kristiel
Summary: Quand Owin a hérité du café de sa tante, il ne pensait pas passer autant de temps à reluquer son comptable qu'à préparer des expressos.Ou le coffee shop AU que personne n'a demandé.
Relationships: Allowin Singulier-Weyrd/Frédéric Cendrevent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Sous une pluie battante

Il avait plu toute la journée. Le dernier client était parti trente minutes plus tôt et Owin avait nettoyé les sols et les tables. Pourtant, il planait encore cette odeur caractéristique des jours pluvieux qui rappelait le bitume humide et le plastique des parapluies. Lorsqu’il coupa la radio, le son des gouttes s’écrasant sur les gouttières et le trottoir l’enveloppa. Il retira son tablier et comme l’atmosphère s’était rafraîchi, il enfila sa veste. Un coup d’œil à sa montre. Il sourit, puis se dirigea vers l’arrière-boutique. 

À mesure qu’il avançait dans le couloir étroit, le cliquetis des touches du clavier se faisait de plus en plus fort. La porte du bureau était entrouverte. Owin s’en approcha sans bruit. De l’autre côté, un Frédéric très concentré contemplait l’écran d’un air songeur. Il ne s’était visiblement pas rendu compte de sa présence. Owin s’accorda un instant pour l’observer, pour regarder la façon dont ses cheveux noirs effleuraient ses pommettes, pour examiner ses longs doigts fins, ses lèvres pincées. Lorsqu’il avait engagé Frédéric en tant que comptable, il ne s’était pas imaginé une seule seconde que le jeune homme le fascinerait ainsi. Leur rencontre avait été un coup du hasard. Ou le destin. Il hésitait encore. Quelques jours après avoir hérité du café de sa tante, pendant qu’il faisait le ménage, Owin avait découvert la carte de Frédéric coincée entre deux meubles. Frédéric Cendrevent – expert-comptable. Derrière, il avait reconnu l’écriture de sa tante. « Penser à l’appeler. »

Owin savait pertinemment que le message ne lui était pas adressé, mais en regardant la pièce autour de lui, l’ordinateur qui datait de l’âge de pierre et les tiroirs débordant de feuilles volantes, il s’était soudain senti très seul. Il ne connaissait rien à la comptabilité et a priori, sa tante ne s’était pas très bien débrouillée en la matière. C’était un miracle que son commerce ait tenu le coup aussi longtemps. C’en était presque magique.  
Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi sa tante l’avait choisi, lui, comme successeur. Son frère aurait été bien plus compétent. Mais… l’annonce était tombée pile au bon moment. Owin avait décidé d’arrêter de voyager et de se poser réellement quelque part. Devenir propriétaire du café avait été le moyen pour lui de commencer cette nouvelle vie. Ça aussi, ça avait été un coup de chance. 

Ce jour-là, carte en main, il avait appelé Frédéric. Quelques jours plus tard, ils s’étaient rencontrés. La première fois qu’il l’avait vu, ce grand brun chétif, il ne l’avait pas remarqué plus que ça. En fait, il ne savait pas quand son regard sur lui avait changé. Mais un jour, il avait commencé à s’attarder sur des détails, sur la teinte noisette de ses yeux, sur ses doigts longs et fins et depuis, il n’avait jamais cessé.  
À présent, il se surprenait à redoubler d’efforts pour le faire rire, pour entendre sa voix cristalline s’emballer et voir le coin de ses yeux se plisser délicieusement. Owin était bien forcé d’admettre qu’il était mordu. 

— Ta maman ne t’a jamais dit que ce n’était pas poli de fixer les gens comme ça ? 

Owin sursauta. Frédéric n’avait pas bougé. Il regardait toujours l’écran, mais il avait un sourire aux lèvres. 

— Sans doute. Je n’ai jamais trop écouté ce qu’elle disait. Je ne pensais qu’à aller jouer dans le jardin. 

Cette fois, Frédéric se tourna vers lui. 

— Ça ne m’étonne pas de toi. Tu es tellement mal à l’aise quand tu es enfermé dans une pièce sans fenêtre comme celle-ci que je ressens ta gêne physiquement. 

Owin grimaça. Frédéric n’avait pas tort, mais ce qu’il ressentait n’était pas sa gêne. C’était sans doute le dilemme qui faisait rage en lui, la retenue dont il faisait preuve pour ne pas avoir un geste tendre envers Frédéric, ou pire, lui demander de l’épouser. Quoi ? C’était le genre d’accident qui arrivait tout le temps. 

Chut. 

— C’est l’heure ? reprit Frédéric qui ne semblait pas s’être rendu compte du dialogue intérieur d’Owin. Ah oui. 20 heures. 

Il enregistra son travail, puis éteignit l’ordinateur. Quand il se leva, Owin le regarda enfiler son manteau. 

En présence de Frédéric, Owin avait toujours l’impression de souffrir d’une maladie exotique. Une maladie qui empêchait l’air d’atteindre ses poumons normalement et qui lui donnait de la tachycardie. Vous trouvez ça idiot ? Owin aussi. Ce n’était pas une maladie qui lui donnait envie de retourner de l’autre côté de cette porte et de plaquer son comptable sur le bureau. Ce n’était pas une maladie qui lui donnait envie de le renverser et de… 

Il se racla la gorge. 

— Je t’attends à l’avant, dit-il en s’enfuyant. 

Dans le couloir, il put enfin respirer normalement. Il fallait qu’il se reprenne. Frédéric n’avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt envers lui. Sans parler du fait qu’il était son comptable. Owin ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire des avances.  
Il souffla un bon coup avant de retourner dans la salle. Il éteignit toutes les lampes du café. Ainsi, seul l’éclairage de la rue filtrait à travers les vitres. Cela donnait un air fantomatique à l'espace. Le bruit de la pluie ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. 

— Ils avaient prévu de la pluie ? demanda Frédéric derrière lui, d’une voix passablement ennuyée. 

Owin enfila son écharpe. 

— Oui, depuis plusieurs jours déjà, répondit-il en sortant les clés du local de la poche de sa veste. 

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Quand Owin ouvrit la porte, un air frais et humide s’engouffra à l’intérieur. Il frissonna tandis que Frédéric remontait le col de son manteau. De grosses gouttes de pluie s’abattaient sur le goudron à une allure folle. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas plus aussi fort. Le bruit de l’eau était si assourdissant qu’il étouffait celui de la ville.  
À l’abri sous l’auvent, Owin se retourna pour fermer le café à clé. Alors qu’il actionnait le dernier verrou, il remarqua un vélo accroché à la devanture. Le seul qu’il autorisait. C’était celui de Frédéric. À présent, il comprenait mieux sa question. 

— Tu es venu à vélo ? s’exclama-t-il, incrédule. 

— Je ne savais pas qu’il allait pleuvoir, répondit Frédéric pour sa défense. 

Owin fit mine d’observer le ciel, de peser le pour et le contre. Il était hors de question qu’il laisse Frédéric rentrer sous une pluie battante, mais se retrouver dans la même voiture que lui lui donnait des palpitations. Il était aussi excité que craintif. 

— Allez, viens, je te raccompagne, déclara-t-il finalement. 

Le sourire qu’il reçut en guise de réponse l’aveugla. À moins que ce ne soit l’éclair qui venait de zébrer le ciel. Oui, cela paraissait plus plausible. 

D’un coup de bip, il déverrouilla l’utilitaire garé devant le café. Il y avait plus sexy, comme voiture, mais elle était bien pratique, surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci. 

— Tu n’as qu’à mettre ton vélo à l’arrière. 

D’une démarche qui se voulait nonchalante, Owin se dirigea vers la portière côté conducteur et monta à l’intérieur de la voiture. Dans le rétroviseur, il regarda Frédéric déposer sa bicyclette sur le flanc dans le coffre. Aurait-il dû proposer son aide ? Avait-il paru froid ? Owin se retint de se taper la tête contre le volant. 

Lorsque Frédéric s’assit à côté de lui, les cheveux ruisselants de pluie, Owin prit une grande inspiration et démarra sans un mot. Frédéric lui indiqua le chemin tandis que le chauffage ronronnait et les réchauffait. L’habitacle de la voiture était comme un cocon. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais le silence qui entrecoupait les directions n’était pas pesant. Owin se doutait que plus tard, allongé dans son lit au milieu de la nuit, il regretterait de ne pas avoir saisi l’occasion de parler davantage, mais à cet instant, il n’en ressentait pas le besoin. Il aurait pu rouler ainsi pendant des heures, simplement pour profiter de la présence de Frédéric. 

— C’est à droite, indiqua celui-ci. 

Rabat-joie, pensa Owin. Il mit son clignotant et s’arrêta devant un immense portail en métal. Malgré le brouillard apporté par l’orage, il aperçut une bâtisse gigantesque qui ressemblait plus à un manoir qu’à une simple maison. Frédéric vivait ici ? 

— Merci de m’avoir raccompagné, dit ce dernier. Je n’ose même pas imaginer dans quel état je serais arrivé, si j’avais dû rentrer à vélo. 

Owin tourna la tête vers lui. Le chauffage de la voiture avait rougi ses joues et fait onduler ses cheveux. Un éclat doux brillait dans ses yeux noisette. Le regard d’Owin descendit jusqu’à ses lèvres qu’un sourire étirait. 

— De… De rien, répondit-il. 

Il eut envie de se frapper. Ne pouvait-il pas parler normalement ? C’était de pis en pis. 

— Tout va bien ? 

— Oui, oui. C’est cette pluie. J’ai dû prendre froid. 

Alors, sans crier gare, Frédéric posa la main sur le front d’Owin d’un air soucieux. Il sursauta, mais ne s’écarta pas. 

— Tu n’as pas l’air d’avoir de la fièvre, dit Frédéric sans le quitter des yeux. Tu es sûr que c’est ça ?

Son regard était déstabilisant. Owin avait l’impression qu’il le sondait, qu’il tentait de lire en lui. Il ferma les yeux de peur de se trahir.

Quand il sentit les doigts de Frédéric glisser le long de son visage, il ne put s’empêcher de frissonner. Son cœur manqua un battement. Qu’était-il en train de se passer ? 

— J’ai quelque chose à t’avouer, murmura Frédéric qui lui caressait à présent la joue. 

Owin cligna lentement des cils avant de rouvrir les paupières. Frédéric le dévisageait intensément. Ses pupilles dilatées rendaient ses yeux plus sombres. Il fit passer sa main réchauffée derrière la nuque d’Owin. 

— Quoi ? 

Frédéric eut un sourire en coin. 

— J’ai regardé la météo ce matin. 

Pourquoi lui parlait-il de la météo ?  
Pourquoi parlait-il, tout court, alors qu’Owin essayait de profiter de la sensation de sa main sur son visage…  
Oh.  
_Oh._

— Tu l’as fait exprès ! souffla-t-il. 

Frédéric rit doucement. 

— N’aie pas l’air aussi outré. 

Owin secoua la tête. 

— Je n’arrive pas à y croire. Moi qui pensais que… Je…

Les mots lui manquaient. Heureusement, il n’avait pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Frédéric et l’attira à lui pour embrasser son sourire mutin. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes comme il l’avait imaginé, pourtant rien ne l’avait préparé aux sensations qui l’assaillaient. Ses sens étaient en déroute. Le monde extérieur n’existait plus. Il n’y avait plus que Frédéric. Il n’entendait plus que leurs respirations mêlées. Il ne voyait plus que les feux d’artifice qui explosaient derrière ses paupières. Il ne sentait plus que le parfum sucré de sa peau. 

Quand Frédéric s’écarta, il le suivit avec ses lèvres pour un dernier baiser avant de le libérer. 

Il avait l’impression que son cœur allait imploser. Mais pour continuer à l’embrasser, il voulait bien prendre le risque. 

— Ce serait plus sage que je te raccompagne jusqu’à ta porte, dit-il très sérieusement. Avec cette pluie… on ne sait jamais. 

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Frédéric. 

— J’ai cru que tu ne me le proposerais jamais, murmura-t-il avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
